


Runny Nose, Stiff Dick

by PolyInTheCloset



Series: Jeffmads Shiiiiiz [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: IMPORTANT STUFF! IN NOTES, M/M, PWP, Short, Smut, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolyInTheCloset/pseuds/PolyInTheCloset
Summary: James is sick, so Thomas tries to cheer him up.





	Runny Nose, Stiff Dick

**Author's Note:**

> SUPER IMPORTANT: ARE YOU READING? YOU, IN THE BATMAN PAJAMAS, I DON'T THINK YOU'RE LISTENING. ALRIGHT, Y'ALL, I'MMA START A PEGRIA SHIIIIIZ SERIES AND A MULLETTE SHIIIIIZ SERIES, OKAY?

James sniffed and rubbed his nose. He layed down on the couch and grabbed a blanket. "Hey, babe, can you get me more ice cream?" he asked to the kitchen.

"You want something good?" Thomas smirked, walking over to the couch.

"Thomas," James scolded

"Shh. Let me take you to a world of peace, of pleasure." Thomas put a finger on his chest and ran it downwards, stopping at his semi-hard dick and lightly tracing shapes through his sweatpants. He tickled it before tracing a heart and putting a gentle kiss on his lips.

He moved down to his neck and sucked, while grinding on James' dick. He grabbed James' hips and rocked them together and pulled apart. He touched the front of his pants and felt the mostly hard, but not fully hard dick.

"You're still not hard?" Thomas asked and James nodded "We'll see about that."

He pulled down his sweatpants and briefs. He grabbed James' dick, making him moan a small bit, but he still wasn't hard. He dropped his dick and removed his own pants and shirt so that he was only wearing his briefs. He grinded against James bare dick for a few seconds and slammed his lips against James' and shoved his tongue in. He pulled away and grabbed James' fully hard dick and smiled. "Now to make us cum at the same time." Thomas removed his briefs and James grabbed his ass with both hands and started grinding against him, kissing his chest.

"Well fuck, James are you close?" James nodded and they both stroked eachothers dicks until they came.


End file.
